Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Nephthys #Pretty much the only good page I have thus far #This... #I just have to vote for this. *Jahun #One of my longest and most informed pages. Artek206 (talk) 23:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) #I like it! -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] *Beast #Stand tall for the Beast of America, #Roar. # #Reviewers have called it "Pretty good." --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Featured Image *Light test 4 #This is just really stunning --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 18:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *Burning Shadows #Two Okotoans of the Jungle Tribe, exhausted after a long period of traveling, rest outside of the ruins of an ancient Okotoan structure. Put a lot of effor into this beaut. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] #I really like this one. Gives me a classic BIONICLE vibe. # # be careful near that fire... Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:46, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *Edited Hydraxon pic #This one's probably my favorite of the edited drawings I've made Excelsior! 20:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) #Definitely this one. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) *Kalmah vs Jaller #I've been drowning in anticipation to put this up Artek206 (talk) 21:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) # # #Probably the most deserving of this nomination # # *File:PosterFinal.jpg #Screw it. Parodies are always fun. Featured Story *The Book of Metru Nui #Well, it didn't win last time and I like it #I find this project interesting. It's a nice way to get a community to work on a project. #Eyup... #A very unique concept. It'd be a shame if it didn't reach FS status. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] #'Max the paranoid android (talk) 14:06, November 23, 2015 (UTC)' #Yar. Artek206 (talk) 16:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) #I really enjoyed it, and the concept is cool in itself Excelsior! 00:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) *Dark Future #I figured I'd try it again. Toa Fairon ' #Needs more Star Wars, tbh. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' *All the Pretty Things # ' # Featured Creation *Mech #Self Nominated --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon]] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 18:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *File:Reller06.jpg #woooo —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) #hoooo #Gold. # #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) *Brayx #I bring to you the aquaphobic Toa Nuva of water, Brayx.Artek206 (talk) 22:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) #While I enjoy Rando's "Reller" because of his nice construction and colors, I just find myself more impressed by thic MOC. #I agree with the above. Also, is that me, or are there Mega Bloks pieces on his lower legs? -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] #Nice build and a unique color scheme. Good job Artek! Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) #There's something I really like about this one Excelsior! 23:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) #Charming, absolutey charming *Astorr #Don't ask--[[User talk:ReddKuta|'Stay']] [[User blog:ReddKuta|'Fresh:']] [[User:ReddKuta|''RK]] 17:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Featured Trivia *For some reason the Pirates Universe seems to have an actual law of physics that allows for any violation of continuity, logic, or common sense...if the result ends up being funny. #Now if something stupid happens, I have an explanation and nobody can complain. #Might as well. #I can see why people love BC's meager excuse for his plotholes and continuity errors. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] # gg bc Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) # # #Well... It's the only one, so... #Har Artek206 (talk) 16:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Featured Quote # #Hm. # # #'Kazaat': "Why you little--" - # #Eh, why not.Artek206 (talk) 17:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) #Yup. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Featured User *Gwideon #Self nomination --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 18:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) * Max the paranoid android #A cool dude who has some real talent! -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] # #Going for the ONLY non-self-nomination #Pretty much the only one deserving of this vote, don't self-nominate. It rarely ever works :P Artek206 (talk) 16:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) # # *ToaFairon #Shameless self-nomination part 2. Toa Fairon ' #Support of shameless self-promotion of an active user. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) *Shadowmaster #a man of extraordinary wealth and taste 'Shadowmaster 01:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) #You're such a rolling stone - *Pokermask #So I guess nominating yourself is hip now... *Matoro58 #Haven't made an edit in a while...I'll do it here -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 18:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Comments So the featured user section is basically a joke now. It is what it is... which I have no idea what it is at the moment. Let's see how it turns out, shall we. gg Matoro58. Also, just because someone else does something, doesn't mean you have to do it. Just an idea. Maybe there should be a restriction on self-nominations for Featured User? 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG '''